Take the Plunge/Part 2
”Take the Plunge: Part 2” is the second part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island. The two winners from the last episode chooses two teams for the competition. On January 19th, 2016, this episode was taken off YouTube for violating YouTube's guidelines (for some unknown reason), and was re-uploaded. On January 22nd, the original video went back up. Plot Picking the teams The episode starts when Leafy and Pin got to choose the teams because they were the last 2 who last standing on the balance beam. Leafy chose Ice Cube to be on her team. When Ice Cube said "Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance", Pin suddenly chose Pencil. Leafy wondered who should she choose, Ice Cube replied back that it was up to her, so Leafy chose Teardrop, saying Teardrop was the "silent type". Teardrop glared at Leafy angrily for calling her that. Leafy then confused, replied "What!? Do you like, not talk?". When Flower heard that, she said "Teardrop must be stupid! She doesn't even know how to talk yet!". Bubble told Flower to be nice. That's when Flower wanted Snowball to beat Bubble up, but Snowball rejected to do that, so Flower called him a wimp, Snowball said to Coiny and Blocky that "Flower is really starting to get on my nerves!". Blocky then decided to beat up Bubble for Flower. Flower was cheering Blocky on. Blocky finally kicked Bubble, popping her. When it was Pin's turn to pick someone to be on her team, Pencil requested Pin to choose Bubble, and Pin did, so Bubble appeared out of the Bubble Recovery Center after being popped by Blocky. Then Leafy chose Needle, Pencil chose Match to be on Pin's team to complete the Pencil's alliance. After Match was chosen to be on Pin's team, Speaker suggested them to pick a boy. When Needle chose Snowball, Blocky said that Needle and Snowball are in love, which Needle answered,"No, Blocky! I like Coiny more!" then Snowball and Coiny gasped, and Blocky furiously said "Did you just say that?", but Needle didn't mean to say that. Pin asked her team if Pen was an okay choice to be on their team, and it was okay with them, so Pin let Pen on her team. Snowball was livid at Needle for saying she liked Coiny. Leafy told them to settle down because it was time to pick someone else. Snowball wanted to pick Coiny on his team just because Needle said that she liked him more than Snowball. Needle was saying to Snowball "Look. I'm sorry. Is it really that big of a deal?". Match wanted Firey to be on her team probably because she's crushing on him but later Firey might be crushing on Leafy, but Pin disagreed. Here's how it went: :Match: Firey, get over here. :Pin: Hey! I didn't approve that! :Match: And what makes you the leader of the group!? After that, Firey said that Match made a good choice after choosing him. When Coiny heard that, he said "Yeah! Right, as if!". The screen shows who was left and Needle was wondering who'll be the next person to choose, Leafy said "There's always TB. He's smart." When it was Pin's turn, Pin didn't know who to choose because she thought they were all pretty bad, and her only choices to pick from were Flower, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, Golf Ball, Rocky, and Woody. Pin said the reasons are "First of all, I wouldn't choose Flower for obvious reasons! Eraser thinks he's too cool to do anything! Blocky, no way! He's got issues! Spongy is sooo fat and smelly! Golf Ball, too bossy! Rocky! Seriously! He has no arms! And Woody is scared of everything!" When Speaker asked Pin who it'll be, Pin thought Eraser was the least horrible of all of the people left. When it was Leafy's turn to pick, Leafy, Needle, and Tennis Ball said,"We choose Golf Ball." When it was Pin's turn to choose someone to be on her team, Pen and Eraser said "Blocky! Our friend!". Match exclaim "Aww! Really!" after she heard that. When Tennis Ball said Flower could become more of an enemy if Pin's team gets her, so he chose Flower to be on his team. Needle was not liking where that was going, but she understands. When the contestants left were Rocky and Woody, Leafy said "Uhh, sorry Woody, but I choose Rocky.", therefore leaving Woody as the only choice for Pin, and Pin didn't want him on her team, so she barfed on Woody. Naming the teams When it was time to name their teams, both teams were saying a bunch of team names, but when the Announcer saw that both teams were far from agreement, he chose for them. He said that Pin's team will be called the Squishy Cherries, and Leafy's team will be called the Squashy Grapes. Contest The 1st contest is to build a boat, get in it, and row it across the water, and the first team to make it across the Goiky Canal wins. The Squashy Grapes started chatting, then Golf Ball had a plan she wanted a motor boat, then the Grapes continued chatting, then Snowball and Golf Ball started to be mean, then Golf Ball said that his brain is small. Snowball, enraged, charged directly at her, then she got knocked off the cliff. Fear spreads to the others. Everyone, with the exception of Flower and Rocky sprint away, but Flower speed walked out of his path. Then Rocky and Snowball get knocked over the cliff. Firey tries to bang a hammer at a nail on the boat but the nail falls and he slams the hammer in the boat very hard. Pin tells him to be more careful and Eraser stepped on the nail that dropped. Eraser shot up in pain and falls back first on a bed of nails. 15 minutes later, the Squishy Cherries finish their boat and Bubble says it looks boxy, but says its okay. The Squashy Grapes start to build their boat except Flower, who refuses to help. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries decide Match, Pen, and Pencil to be their oars and Bubble tells the rest of the team to get in the boat. Back to the Squashy Grapes, Leafy puts a motor on the boat. The boat starts drifting away and the Squashy Grapes rush to get in. However, the boat is a small triangle, so, only Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny get on the boat. The rest of the contestants of the Squashy Grapes run in the water, trying to get on the boat. Leafy says that she fells bad, and Coiny doesn't care and starts the motor. Tennis Ball is right behind the motor at that moment, and he floats away from the boat. Meanwhile, back to the Squishy Cherries, Blocky uses Match as an oar. After Match gasps for air, she tells Blocky not to leave her underwater for more than 30 seconds. Just then, a hole opened up on the boat, sending water on the boat. Firey shouts "LEAK!!" and Blocky blocks the hole with his edge corner. Just then, a fish comes along and bites Blocky's butt causing him to shoot up in the air in pain and he gets eaten by a fish monster. Pencil appears out of the water in the hole that the leak is in and Firey says for her to stay there, as they need a plug. Out of nowhere, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny's boat crashes into the Cherries boat with them in it and they fly above them. The Cherries boat starts to break. Meanwhile, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny and their boat fly over a bunch of things. Ice Cube gets scared and they fly past the finish line. They fly through trees and land in a different pool of water. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries freak out that their boat's breaking. Pin says their to much weight on the boat and they have to throw someone overboard. They make a good choice and throw Spongy overboard. An out-of-breath Pen swims under the boat to the other side and says they could swim to the finish line because it's 20 or so yards away. Firey says that he can't swim. Just then, the boat breaks completely and the boat separated leaving each contestant on the Cherries on their own individual platform, save for a few that jumped off or were in the water already. Pencil tells Match to swim with them but Match says she doesn't have any energy left. Then Match see the Squashy Grapes except Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny on Spongy. Back to the Grapes, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny swim back to land and spot the Cherries swimming toward the finish line. Bubble gets popped by Pin. As Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny run to the finish, a gust of wind came and blew Leafy away. Pen makes it to land, and Ice Cube slides across the grass to get to the finish, leaving a trail of slippery water, which Coiny slips on. Ice Cube slides to the finish line, but Pen knocks her away before she rips the finish line ribbon. Pin pokes the ribbon, and causes it to rip. That makes the Squishy Cherries win, and puts the Squashy Grapes up for elimination. Trivia *Pin sweats water normally in this episode when Woody joins her team, even though in Get Digging she sweats ooze. *DELETED SCENE: After Pin popped Bubble near the end, the Announcer said, "What is taking them so long?" Goofs * At points, Spongy is legless, Firey's top has no animation, and Match should be going up & down. *When the another boat come, the random leg is visible, Firey isn't flaming. * When the Squishy Cherries's boat crashed Pencil is gone. *Pencil seems to stick with a boat when the boat is cracking. When the boat cracked down, Firey's top has no animation. *When Coiny says that Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are in love, Teardrop's arm was attached to Leafy's arm. *When Tennis Ball attempts to jump into the boat, Ice Cube and Coiny disappears for a split second before the scene changes. *When the screen shows some of the members of the Squishy Cherries nearly at the finish line, before the screen pans in to Pin and Bubble, Pin is limbless. *When the Squashy Grapes say they want Golf Ball on their team, Ice Cube has no face or legs. Deaths #Bubble pops when Blocky kicks her. #Bubble gets popped by Pin. #Blocky gets eaten by a big fish. (debatable) Characters Starting Characters * Blocky * Firey Non-Starting Characters * Match * Pencil * Bubble * Ice Cube * Flower * Needle * Woody * Teardrop * Leafy * Tennis Ball * Snowball * Rocky * Eraser * Pin * Pen * Spongy * Coiny * Golf Ball * Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes Category:No Cake at Stake